1. Priority Claim
This application is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/803,932, filed May 16, 2007, entitled “Rich Claim Reporting System,” which claims priority to U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/801,462, filed May 18, 2006, entitled “Rich Claim Reporting System,” each of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Technical Field
This application relates to claim reporting and more particularly to an on-line claim reporting system.
3. Related Art
A goal of some insurance providers is to reduce the frustration and expense associated with claims. Some disputes center on insurance coverage and the risks that may be covered. Other disputes concern liability limits and who is insured. Increasingly, late reporting of insurance claims has caused disputes related to delays, denials, and non-payment of claims.
Some providers use a form-based system to minimize the frustration and expense associated with processing insurance claims. These form-based systems require customers or insureds to describe claims in detail. Customers or insureds may be asked to describe the circumstances surrounding a claim or provide measurements that indicate where damage occurred. Some forms do not gather information that is unique to an incident or must be scanned before information is processed.
There is a need for a system that enables the customers or insureds to provide incident details. The system may reduce the burden of describing an incident while allowing a user to describe the incident in context.